


Alex Squared

by wizardofahz



Series: Ahzy's Summer of Supergirl Fics [5]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardofahz/pseuds/wizardofahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” Udinov protests. “I will have you know that my right arm has been injury free for three years.”</p>
<p>“A true miracle,” comes Danvers’ droll response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex Squared

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another little ficlet for Summer of Supergirl’s “WEEK FIVE: Alternate Universes & Crossovers”. This takes place after episode 1x17 “Manhunter”.
> 
> Everyone gets referred to by their surnames because that was the easiest way to write this so we’re not always confused with which Alex is doing what.

When Alexandra Udinov walks into her very secure home, the last thing she expects to find is her bodyguard sprawled on the floor.

Quickly pulling her gun from her purse, she canvases the room and crouches beside the bodyguard to check his pulse. Satisfied that he’s merely unconscious, she rises to canvas the rest of the house for intruders. She doesn’t get very far before she hears a familiar voice.

“Hi, Alex.”

Udinov turns quickly to see a blonde woman lurking in the shadows. It takes her a moment to look past the hair color–and what even is that outfit–to realize it’s Alex Danvers.

“Alex.” She sighs with relief and lowers her weapon. “What are you doing here?” As her friend steps out into the light, Udinov sees that she’s accompanied by a young boy with sandy hair. “And who’s the kid?”

Danvers glances down at the kid. “Don’t worry about him.” Looking back up at Udinov, she says, “I may need a favor in the next few days.”

As Danvers speaks, she gestures with her hands and winces when her right arm, which is in a cast, does a particular movement.

“Broke your right arm again, huh?” Udinov teases.

Danvers gives a look that says _Really?_ “You’re one to talk.”

“Hey,” Udinov protests. “I will have you know that my right arm has been injury free for three years.”

“A true miracle,” comes Danvers’ droll response.

“Oh, shut up,” Udinov says, smiling in spite of her words. “So what’s this favor you need?”

“Guns, C4, flashbangs, whatever you can spare. Or if you don’t have them on hand, if you could get them for me? But on the down low, of course.”

Brow furrowing with concern, Udinov asks, “Everything okay?”

“Oh, you know,” Danvers responds lightly. “Just trying out the fugitive life. I wanted to see if it’s everything you’ve made it out to be.”

The response does nothing to alleviate Udinov’s concern. “Alex.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“ _Alexandra_.”

Danvers glares at her, looking so much like she wants to retort with the same.

Udinov smirks. “Sucks that our full name doesn’t work on me the same, doesn’t it? So what’s going on?”

“It’s just stuff with my dad,” Danvers answers quickly. “So are you going to get me those weapons or not?

Udinov ignores the question, still stuck on the first sentence. “I thought your dad died.”

“Turns out he may not have,” Danvers says. She looks a little stunned as if she hasn’t fully processed the news. “If he’s still alive, I need to get him back.”

“Been there, done that,” Udinov muttered, thinking of her mother. “Okay. I’ll get you your weapons, but that’s a lot for one person.”

Danvers glances at the child. “It’s not just me.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Of course I can be,” Danvers deflects. “I just choose not to be.”

“Alex, if you need manpower along with the firepower, just say the word,” Udinov offers.

Danvers and the child exchange looks. “I’ll let you know,” she says. “Thanks, Alex.”

“You’re welcome,” Udinov says. They hear a groan coming from the other room–her bodyguard is probably waking up–and she adds, “You should get out of here.”

Danvers nods. Udinov watches as she and the boy disappear into the shadows, then she’s back off to the foyer.

She crouches beside the dazed bodyguard clutching his head and injects surprise into her voice. “What happened? You okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alex Danvers' response to Alex Udinov's "You can't be serious" comes from _Stargate SG-1_. It's one of my favorite retorts ever, so I wanted to pay tribute to it.


End file.
